Just Right, My Type
by everlovingdeer
Summary: "Infatuation," he scoffed, shaking his head. "My type? Fine, my type is stubborn Gryffindors, two years older than me." "Be serious here Charlie –" "Oh, and I forgot," he added a little harshly, taking me by surprise. "She really really needs to be pining after my older brother. You know, just to add another level of unneeded tension."
1. Just Right, My Type

No matter how many of these meetings I attended, they never ceased to be boring. It was always the same old announcing of the rules and outlining the code of conduct that the prefects needed to follow. There was no way that was going to ever be fun; even if the current head boy happened to be _very_ easy on the eyes.

Godric, that was my best friend! I really needed to stop thinking about him in that way. Now if only someone would tell my heart that.

If there was one good thing about Bill becoming head boy, it was that he hated these meetings even more than most of the other prefects did. _Combined_. He hurried through the introduction and finished delivering his material in record time and all that was left was for the head girl to deliver her speech. _She_ took her sweet time, not noticing the way eyes were beginning to glaze as she went on and on. When she finally reached the end of her speech everyone was already on their feet, hurrying out of the prefect's carriage to return to their friends.

I planned to do the same until an arm slipped around my shoulders. Looking up at the smiling Weasley, I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want Bill?"

"No need to be so prickly, Mullan," Bill teased acting as though I was the reason he was currently hovering around the door of the carriage.

But we both knew the truth. He might have been currently trying to keep a rather mediocre conversation going with me but his eyes were trailing after the Hufflepuff witch who was walking out of the meeting. One of these days Irwin was going to look back and catch Bill in the middle of his staring and she'd easily recognise that lovelorn expression in his eyes. When that day arrived, he'd be screwed. And not in the way he wanted.

At some point it had stopped hurting – the knowledge that the feelings I had for Bill would remain unrequited and would never progress beyond that. But it didn't mean that I received some sort of sick happiness because Bill was currently feeling the way I had for years now. No, instead I was a little disappointed with him for making things so very messy.

"Oi, Bill," the _other_ Weasley in the carriage called out, making Bill drop his arm from my shoulder. As Charlie approached I watched as the defences were slammed back up over Bill's true feelings and his attraction – _affection_ – for Irwin was shoved away again until the time arrived when he was ready to truly think about how he felt.

"What?" Bill asked, turning towards his younger brother. Merlin, even the sight of the approaching Gryffindor was going to give me anxiety, the nerves bubbling in the pit of my stomach. It was only time until he asked – he always asked.

Whilst the two brothers conversed, I took the chance to try to sneak away without bringing any attention to myself. But, unsurprisingly it didn't work. Without bothering to glance my way, Bill caught my sleeve and held me back before eventually nudging me towards Charlie with a chuckle. Before I could show him just how colourful my vocabulary was, Bill turned to approach his waiting girlfriend. Godric, that boy needed to sort out his emotions.

Looking away from Bill, I faced the Weasley he'd left me with. Charlie appraised me from head to toe, and the slight smirk curling at his lips told me I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I turned promptly on my heels, walking away from him and unsurprisingly, he followed after me.

"How was your summer?" he asked, dropping into step beside me and his previously perverted thought was abandoned.

"My sister got married," I answered shortly.

"Sounds fun," he murmured, tucking his hands into his pockets.

And because I was a cow, I couldn't help but add. "It _was_ fun – I hooked up with the best man."

The moment the words slipped past my lips I regretted them. Not for the way they pushed him away from me, but for the hurt they caused him. He might have been _very_ open about his feelings for me, and I had been just as open about my rejections and yet, I still didn't want to hurt him. He was my best friend's brother and in some way, I guess that made him like my little brother too?

"Sounds fun," he repeated a little more gruffly.

"Not really," I admitted honestly, "he wasn't a good kisser. Like at all."

And just like that, he was smiling again. Satisfied that he was no longer upset, I continued to walk him to his carriage and just as I went to leave him behind, he called out to me. And I had been _so_ close.

I almost didn't want to look at him.

"Irwin?" he called out to me again, and because we were around his friends who he for some reason felt the need to impress, he was smirking down at me. "Hogsmeade?"

I sighed, wondering quietly, "How are you not sick of asking me by now?"

He shrugged, "Gryffindor spirit, I guess."

Rolling my eyes, I cast a glance over his shoulder and into the carriage which was occupied by his friends. Friends who were currently doing a horrendous job of pretending not to be listening in on our every word. Reaching out towards him, I patted the top of his head as if he was a child.

"Maybe next time."

"You always say that," he murmured as I brushed past him in search of my friends and the carriage they'd managed to snag for us.

I didn't need to turn back to know that he was watching me walk away. Good Godric, how many more times did I need to reject him, snub him and downright condescend him until he changed his mind?

* * *

Well, another attempt at getting over Bill had failed.

Over the course of my practically lifetime long crush on the eldest Weasley son, I had made countless attempts to get over my feelings. And, since entering third year, my attempts consisted of trips to Hogsmeade with any boy that asked. Well, _almost_ any boy as Charlie liked to remind me.

"So," the poor sod that I'd gone to Hogsmeade with this time asked as we walked back to the castle, "next time?"

"I'll owl you," I said as we walked into the castle, knowing I'd do nothing of the sort. And I had a feeling that he knew the truth too.

We walked through the large entryway, preparing to part ways when I spotted him there, like I knew he would. Why did he do it to himself? Charlie, upon catching sight of me, pushed away from the wall that he had been leaning against and stalked towards me. Merlin, he seemed angry. But then again, he always was when it came to these trips. Fifth year jealousy was an ugly thing and yet each time he got better at hiding it from me.

"Let me walk you back to the common room," Charlie offered, looping his arm through mine and pulling me away from my date who I didn't even get to say goodbye to.

I wanted to ask him how he always ended up finding out whenever I was going on a date with someone. And at what time did he begin hanging around the entrance of the school for me? Why did he keep doing it if it clearly annoyed him so much?

I didn't ask him any of those questions. Instead, I asked, "Aren't you sick of it? Watching me go on dates with other guys?"

"Course I am," he said rolling his eyes. "And do you know what you can do about that? Stop going on these bloody dates."

I sighed, forcefully pulling my arm out from his. "You know I didn't mean it that way, Charlie."

"Well that's what I heard," he said obstinately, refusing to budge as we walked the final few metres to the common room. "Go and head in, I'm supposed to be down at the pitch for quidditch practice right now."

"The captain's going to kill you." My eyes widened drastically, "Why aren't you at the pitch?"

"Who else is going to walk you back from your dates?" he questioned as if I'd asked him a dumb question. "Godric knows your dates never do."

"That's because you always interfere," I reminded him needlessly, turning to rummage through the bag of treats I'd bought from Honeydukes before meeting my date. Grabbing the bar of chocolate I'd bought for him – his favourite – I held it out for him to take. "Here."

He took the chocolate without fuss, breaking into the packaging right away. "You always do this. Why chocolate?"

Because I knew you'd be waiting.

"Think of it as a reward," I said instead, reaching out to pat his hair, "for being a good little boy."

He caught my hand then, pulling it away from his hair. My eyes widened a little when he narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not a kid Mullan. It's time you stopped thinking of me as one."

The sudden change in topic threw me a little and I fought to bring a light-hearted smile to my face. I pulled my hand away from Charlie who released it easily, and cleared my throat. Just as I turned to announce the password to the fat lady, I couldn't help but ask one more thing.

"What's your type?"

"My _type_?" he repeated incredulously. "Shouldn't you of all people know what my type is?"

"I mean it Charlie." I tried to smile encouragingly. "I'll set you up with someone that's your type and who knows maybe your little infatuation with me will pass over."

"Infatuation," he scoffed, shaking his head. "My type? Fine, my type is stubborn Gryffindors, two years older than me."

"Be serious here Charlie –"

"Oh, and I forgot," he added a little harshly, taking me by surprise. "She _really really_ needs to be pining after my older brother. You know, just to add another level of unneeded tension."

I stood frozen under his judging stare. How did he know? How long had he known? And if he knew then did that mean Bill knew? Godric, I don't know how I'd survive if Bill knew the truth too.

Charlie cleared his throat, bringing me from my thoughts. He spoke a little awkwardly, in that gruff manner fifth years adopted when they were talking about something that meant a lot to them, but they were trying their hardest to prove the opposite.

"Just because one Weasley isn't right for you doesn't mean that none are. You just have to open your heart."

With that he was walking away from me, shifting into a run towards the quidditch practice that he was _very_ late for. I watched until he disappeared from view and let out a long breath to steady myself. Turning back to the Fat Lady, I wasn't even surprised to find her watching me closely.

"Give the poor boy a chance," she advised and I struggled not to roll my eyes.

"Charlie's a seeker," I informed her, "he enjoys the pursuit, the chase. That's all this is."

And before she could begin to give me anymore of her useless advice, I announced the password and hurried into the common room.

* * *

Charlie's awkwardly sincere comment had granted me a small respite from the boy who was still too embarrassed to face me. His hormone muddled brain was far too concerned with saving face that he chose to avoid having to come near me until he was sure that I had long since forgotten anything potentially embarrassing had happened. I didn't even try to tell him that I wouldn't be forgetting _that_ anytime soon. And whilst I hated to admit it, the Charlie free twist to my days had certainly been an eyeopener. I hadn't realised quite how big of a part he was in my life. It was as if he'd always been revolving somewhere around me.

Even now, as I sat in the library desperately trying to complete an unfinished essay, I could easily picture Charlie on the scene. Just a few days ago he'd have likely come up to me to 'save' me from the pile of boring work or to feign needing my help. And I pretended to fall for it every time. But he was currently too busy –

"Mullan?"

The call of my surname brought me from my thoughts and I looked to the boy standing in front of my table. Well, he certainly got over that embarrassment quicker than I thought he would have.

"Charlie? Did you need something?"

Now what would it be this time? A pretend test? An essay he needed me to look over? Or did he need actual help with his work?

"Help me with my essay?" he asked, with a small, uncertain smile. How was I supposed to say no to that smile?

I mean, I'd certainly _try._

"I'm kind of busy working on my own essay," I said gesturing to the papers splayed out in front of me. "Can't you go and ask Bill for help?"

"I would," he said with a sigh as he settled himself down onto the chair beside mine. Well, there was certainly going to be no getting rid of him now. "But Bill's busy brooding over Irwin's rejection."

"He's been in a foul mood because of that," I admitted, reaching out to take his essay from him and flicking through what he'd written so far. "I'm tempted to have a word with the stubborn badger."

"And how are you holding up?" he asked quietly, making me look up from his essay.

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Bill broke up with his ex and is already off chasing Irwin." He furrowed his eyebrows, "Is there no jealousy? No heartbreak?"

"No," I drew the word out in confusion. "Should there be?"

Charlie looked at me as if he couldn't quite understand me before shaking his head. "Just that if there was any then I'd tell you that I'm here to offer you a shoulder to cry on – if you need it."

"It's a good thing that I don't need to cry then," I muttered distractedly, reaching the end of Charlie's essay. Putting the essay down, I leaned towards the younger boy and asked quietly, "You don't understand a word of the concept, do you? The one you're supposed to write an essay on?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked with a wince, taking his essay back and looking over it with a frown.

"Very." Pulling my hair tie from my wrist, I tied my hair into a bun at the top of my head and rifled through his school bag for his textbook. Flicking through the textbook, I found the correct page and narrowed my eyes at Charlie, "I'm only going to explain this to you once, so be sure to keep your staring at me to a minimum."

"Kind of hard to do when you're so beautiful," he said with a grin, laughing when I scoffed.

"Flirt, much."

"You love it really, Mullan."

"Keep it up and I'll smack you on the head with your shit essay."

He winked. "Kinky."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're impossible."

* * *

The moment I walked to the Gryffindor table for breakfast, the harassment began. No sooner had I sat down, Charlie was at my side and looking at me expectantly. His beaming grin was too much for me so early in the morning so I didn't so much as glance his way as I reached out to pour myself a big mug of coffee. Godric, I needed it – especially with Imogen's sleep talking. She was the only one out of all my dormmates that had managed to sleep peacefully last night. Bill, already used to my complaining about Imogen, did nothing except pour the milk into my coffee.

Charlie cleared his throat, trying to get my attention. Taking a long sip of my coffee, I felt it warm my throat and only then did I turn to look at him.

"What is it Charlie?" I asked, watching him frown immediately at my question. Looking curiously towards Bill, I watched as he hid a smile behind his own mug. He shrugged as if he didn't know either. Liar.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Of course I haven't," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Today's Thursday, meaning that I have double potions with Snape first thing in the morning."

His frown only grew further, eyebrows pulling together as he murmured a rather petulant, "You _did_ forget."

"What's so important about today then?" I asked as I took a bite from my toast.

"I turned legal today," he said suddenly, making me choke on the dry toast.

I coughed, trying to recover my breath and gratefully took the glass of water an amused Bill passed over to me. Draining the cup of half its content, I took a moment to gather my wits before looking to the sulking fifth year.

"Why can't you just say that you turned 16 like all other fifth years?" I demanded in a heated whisper, leaning in towards him.

He shrugged, finally allowing a small smile to grace his features again. "I just thought you might want to keep the information handy. You know, just in case."

 _"No!"_ Bill dissolved into unrestrained laughter, and I fought not to narrow my eyes at my idiot of a best friend. Just because things were finally beginning to work out for him and Irwin didn't mean he had the right to enjoy my suffering. Especially when his brother was the one causing the suffering.

"Are you not going to wish me a happy birthday then?" Charlie asked once I had glared Bill into submission. "Merlin, how long have you known me to forget my birthday?"

"I normally remember," I protested, wanting to fling my half-eaten slice of toast at Bill's head when he started to look amused again. "This is the one time I forgot."

"You still forgot," Bill added unhelpfully, and from the look in my eyes he must have realised what I planned to do because he hurriedly ducked his head and continued with his breakfast.

"Fine, you're only going to drag this out for longer so why don't I just cut to the chase? What do you want for you birthday? Whatever you want I'll give it to you."

He stilled for a moment, thinking over my words with a seriousness that was making me regret them. I wanted to take them back the moment a small smile slowly spread across his face. "Whatever I want?"

And just like that, Bill lost interest in his breakfast and was back to watching us with interest. I briefly looked towards him, wishing he'd understand my silent call for help and back me up. But of course, that was too much to ask.

"Whatever I want, Mullan?" Charlie asked again in a voice that was all trouble and I nodded reluctantly. "There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up."

"Whatever you want Charlie," I muttered. It was far too late to take my words back.

"Great, I'll meet you by the double doors."

And because he was a little shit that liked to push my boundaries, he leaned over to press a kiss to my cheek. Before I had the chance to hurl a curse at him, he was on his feet and jogging back to join his friends with a satisfied grin on his face.

Shaking my head with a small sigh, I turned back to my own breakfast only to meet Bill's eyes from over the table. His eyes were narrowed at me as he contemplated something deeply for a moment.

"What is it Bill?" I asked, wondering why these two brothers were so determined to ruin my morning even more when they knew I needed to spend the next two hours with His Royal Greasiness.

"There's something else going on," he insisted, quietly. "You're able to talk yourself out of anything – especially when it comes to Charlie. If you wanted to get past your blunder, then all it would take is a few words and he'd relent. You know that. So, what's going on? Have you finally –"

"He's a seeker, Bill," I interrupted before he could read any further into what he thought my motivations were. "It's only natural that he likes the chase. Letting myself get caught like this – well, he has to learn at some point that he's not going to enjoy the reward as much as he thinks he will. I'm not the girl he's placed on a pedestal."

Bill's disappointed gaze was too hard to meet so I didn't bother to do so. Instead, I enjoyed my breakfast in peace. Or I would have if it all hadn't suddenly begun to taste like cardboard.

* * *

The date – as Charlie kept insisting it was – was simply put, a complete and utter disaster.

Charlie's insistence that our trip to Hogsmeade was a date only made him more nervous as a result and I was left to wonder whether this was his _first_ date. And the more I contemplated on it, the truer it seemed and when, whilst we'd stopped off at the Three Broomsticks, I'd asked him he'd flushed a crimson that clashed with his hair and admitted it was. With all the arrogance that was possible in that moment – and it wasn't much – he asked what would be the point of going on dates with someone else when everyone knew how he felt about me. I hadn't had a response.

Charlie's nerves were the least of his worries whilst on the date. He had somehow come to the decision that for the duration of the date he needed to act like someone else – someone so completely not Charlie. It was like he was trying to act more like the boys my age did and missing the mark massively.

And within the first ten minutes, I was tempted to turn and walk back to the castle. After a stern talking to, Charlie had finally begun to act like himself again and only then did the afternoon become vaguely enjoyable. It was just a shame that it'd only happened on the walk back to the castle. Once we walked through the large archway and into the castle's courtyard, my eyes drifted towards 'Charlie's spot' as they always did on my way back in from Hogsmeade. I half expected to find him waiting there for me as if I'd forgotten that I was currently walking alongside him. And maybe that was because he'd gone so far to act as though he _wasn't_ Charlie.

Charlie, having followed my eyes, asked with a slight chuckle. "See? Isn't this so much more practical? I don't need to wait around for you to come back from Hogsmeade and you don't need to switch partners."

"I never asked you to wait for me," I reminded him, rolling my eyes slightly as we drifted past Charlie's spot and walked further into the castle.

"You didn't," he agreed. "But I waited anyway. You know, for as long as I waited, I used to wonder what you were doing, whether you were having fun or not. It used to drive me mad because I wanted to know what it's like to go on a date with you."

"And now you know," I muttered dryly. "You know that it's not that fun and now your curiosity can end."

"Curiosity?" he repeated quietly, turning to look at me.

I met his eyes head on, nodding. "Curiosity. Isn't that what's been driving all of this? Your curiosity? Now that the chase is over, and you caught the snitch and know it's not actually a snitch but a regular old quaffle, you can stop this all now."

"You're shitting me," he said, sounding stricken as he forced his feet to a still.

I stopped beside him, watching cautiously. Merlin, I didn't want to hurt him but some things needed to be said. "Charlie –"

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me," he said, eyes begging me to tell him that his inferences were wrong. "Tell me this wasn't another ploy to force me to get over you."

Biting my bottom lip hesitantly, I watched as he fisted his trousers at his side, knuckles turning white. He took a deep breath through his nose. " _Charlie,_ I –"

"Don't say another word," he warned and I watched apprehensively as Charlie's jaw clenched tightly for a moment. "What's stopping you, Mullan? Why are you so scared to just ignore everything and be with me?"

"Come on Charlie, be honest with me, did you enjoy any of today? You were nervous the entire time."

"Isn't it normal to be nervous on the first date you've been planning in your head since you were a kid?"

"Since you were a kid," I repeated, wanting to draw away from him.

"You have no idea, do you?" he scoffed. "Merlin, before you left for Hogwarts I was sure I'd take you to that pet shop for our first date because you love animals so much. But then when you went to Hogwarts and said how much you missed home, I thought a picnic would be better than a trip to the pet shop –"

The ring of truth to his words had me wanting to turn and run. This wasn't supposed to be anything serious. It was, at most, supposed to be a childish crush, "Charlie –"

"And then third year came and we could go to Hogsmeade, and I had it all planned out but the one thing I didn't account for was how fucking nervous you still make me." He tucked his hands into his pocket, sighing in defeat as he muttered, "You're so scared of finding out that my feelings for you are genuine and not some crush that you keep reducing them to that you don't give a shit how hurtful it is to me. You don't even want to think for a moment that I'm better for you than Bill is, that Bill isn't –"

"This isn't about Bill!" I protested, because it wasn't. This was about Charlie and Charlie alone. No one else.

"You're still busy running away," he said with a disappointed shake of his head. "Merlin, I've never seen such a cowardly Gryffindor before."

He brushed past me before I could hope to find something else to say. This entire time I had been honest about my intentions towards him, he knew about my feelings towards Bill which, admittedly were beginning to wain now. He knew everything – how one-sided his feelings were – and yet, for some inconceivable reason I still felt guilty.

* * *

The one problem about being so upfront with Charlie was that I got to see the exact way it affected him, the way he was suddenly more subdued following our trip to Hogsmeade. Even as I sat in the common room my eyes would drift to the group of fifth year boys who were rowdily talking between themselves. Well, almost all of them. Sitting in the middle of their group was a silent Charlie Weasley who despite all of the chatter around him was lost in his own thoughts.

He was hurt by what had happened, understandably so and hadn't come anywhere near me in almost a week. It was the longest he'd gone without approaching me and I was left to wonder whether I'd actually done what I thought was impossible and made him change his mind. I knew I had hurt him, broken his heart quite possibly, but this was all for the best. I had his best intentions at heart.

I didn't return his feelings. Godric, I couldn't.

"Oi." I startled out of my thoughts, rubbing at my side where Bill had elbowed me rather painfully. Merlin, I knew it'd bruise come tomorrow morning. I swear, sometimes he forgot I wasn't one of his brothers.

"What was that for you dickhead?" I asked, frowning at him.

"Potion's is finished," he explained, gesturing to the students that were steadily streaming out of the room. "Normally you're the first one out of the door."

"I just got lost in my thoughts," I explained as I hurriedly packed my things and began to leave the room.

Bill followed closely behind me, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he asked, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Like hell. He'd have a field day.

"It's nothing," I assured him. "Just something Irwin told me."

The words had his eyes widening and he reached out to lay a hand on my arm. "What did she say?"

"I don't know how to tell you this," I murmured, drawing a long pause out. "She said you're a terrible kisser Weasley."

Bill scoffed, "Nice try, Mullan." The urge to laugh was hard to suppress as self-doubt crept into Bill's features. He was suddenly unsure of whether I was speaking the truth or not. "Did she really say that?"

"I bet you regret introducing us now," I said with a grin, walking quickly away from him. "Your girlfriend and your best friend, it must drive you mad wondering what we talk about behind your back."

He hurried after me, and I laughed as I took off in a run, dodging between the oncoming crowds. As we drew closer to the common room I started to tease Bill about how very unlike a head boy he was acting by chasing me through the corridor, but the words died on the tip of my tongue as Charlie stepped out of the common room. My steps slowed as I came to a halt, Bill following shortly behind me. The two brothers shared a glance and Bill brushed past me, heading into the common room and promising to see me later. With the portrait swinging shut behind him, we were left alone.

I struggled not to pick at my nails, a nervous habit that I'd had ever since I was a little girl. The action drew Charlie's attention, making the corner of his lips turn up slightly.

"Do I make you nervous Mullan?" he teased gently, easing some of my nerves like he knew it would.

I dropped my hands to my side, "No." Clearing my throat I asked, "How have you been?"

"I'm still annoyed at you," he admitted with a nonchalant shrug. "It was hard keeping away from you for a while and I just wanted to see you."

His surprising honesty had me struggling to find something to say. My eyes flickered past his shoulder to the Fat Lady who was listening to our conversation with rapt attention. "Why didn't you come and see me, then?"

"Why do I need to be the one always chasing?" he asked straight away, "If you came to me even once then I'd at least gain some reassurance."

"And that's why I'll never come to you," I admitted truthfully, regretting my words instantly. The flash of hurt across his face was as if I'd poured salt into a newly healing wound. Before my mouth could get me into any more trouble, I asked seriously, "What is it about me that has you so hung up?"

He shrugged, tucking his hands into his pocket, "Fishing for compliments, Mullan?"

"No," I said honestly, "I'm just so confused. I can't think of one thing about me that would warrant the kind of feelings you have for me. Especially having them for so long."

"So, I have actual feelings now? Not just a stupid crush?"

"Charlie," I sighed, wanting to somehow smooth this over.

"Fine," he relented. "Look, honestly, I don't know what it is about you that's got you wedged so deep inside of me."

"Maybe you should try to get over me?" I advised gently, not wanting to set him off. And maybe Charlie was so used to my rebuttals by now that all he did was sigh and roll his shoulders as if to physically deflect the words. "I mean it, you've never so much as looked at another girl the way you look at me and maybe that's why you can't get over me. Try and meet another girl."

He looked at me like I was mad and maybe I was. Because those words hurt in a way I never thought they could have.

"You wouldn't be upset?" he hedged quietly, and Godric, those words pierced right through me. "If I suddenly started giving attention to some other girl, you wouldn't be upset?"

In a voice that was much more confident than I felt, I assured him, "Of course I won't be."

* * *

Did it make me an absolute cow if I admitted that somewhere, deep in the back of my mind I hadn't thought Charlie would actually take my advice? I hadn't expected him to actually stop looking at me and to shift his attention to another girl, not on the very next day anyway. But he had and the proof was in the way the pair of them were whispering in the corner of the common room. Whatever he had said to her had her grinning prettily up at him, reaching out to play with his tie. I wasn't prepared for the way I was left winded; like I'd taken a stunning curse to the stomach.

The scene itself had stolen the breath from me on my way to my final lesson of the day. Imogen and I had spent our free period in our dorm and had rather reluctantly gotten up to head to our next lesson and that was when I saw the pair of them. And just like that I was left breathless.

Imogen, realising that I had stopped walking, did the same and followed my eyes. Her eyes widened a little in surprise before she nudged me teasingly.

"Looks like Weasley's finally moved on," she teased, unaware of the mental turmoil I was currently going through. How was she supposed to know that something had changed?

"About time," I muttered, the words oddly hollow.

"You must be pleased Mullan," Imogen continued to say, without noticing the way I couldn't bear to look at them for too long.

"Well I _did_ tell him to find another girl."

Godric, I was _jealous._ Actually jealous of that unnamed fifth year who was rising onto her toes to whisper in Charlie's ear. But surely that was only natural? It was completely normal for me to be a little upset that I'd lost his attention. It was exactly the same as when the eldest child had to welcome younger siblings along and realise that suddenly, they weren't the only one important to mum and dad anymore. That's all this was.

"We should get going," I said after clearing my throat, "No matter how forgiving Sprout is, she'll still dock points for us being late."

"You're right," she agreed as we took off once again to head to our Herbology class.

I was all too pleased to leave that wretched scene far behind and the tightness that had enveloped my heart eased a little the closer we got to the portrait hall. But just before I felt like I could breathe properly again, Charlie was suddenly in front of us. I looked at him in surprise, gesturing for Imogen to head out before me.

"There's no point in us both being late," I said, waving at her as she walked away reluctantly.

Once she was out of the common room, I turned my attention back to the boy waiting patiently for me. When I looked back to him he was smiling and I couldn't help but bitterly think that it was because of _her_ that he was grinning so much.

"You stopped in the middle of the common room for a while," he said without missing a beat, his grin growing even wider as he leaned teasingly towards me. "Did you see something you weren't expecting?"

"I'm just surprised you took my advice so readily," I defended. "But she's cute Charlie – you should go for it."

The smile froze on his face, "Didn't you feel even a little jealous?"

"Did you set this up to make me jealous?" I asked incredulously.

"You didn't answer my question," he said slowly, with a slight smirk.

"You didn't answer _mine_ ," I shot back. "But seriously Charlie – if you don't like a girl then don't go around playing with her feelings in your little game of trying to make me jealous. You'll end up hurting those girls."

"You _were_ jealous." He was positively grinning now. "Admit it; you were jealous and now you're too much of a wuss to admit it to me."

"You're delusional," I muttered, walking around him to head towards the portrait hole. He followed my every step, eyes alight and I swallowed a little nervously. Since when had _Charlie Weasley_ been enough to make me nervous? Maybe I needed to check myself into the hospital wing?

"Come on Mullan, no more running away."

"I'm not talking to you," I declared desperately over my shoulder, "until you've stopped thinking such utter rubbish, don't come near me."

His laughter echoed around me, spilling out into the hallway as I rushed away to Herbology. Maybe I really _did_ need to go and see Pomfrey.

* * *

My relationship with Charlie had reached a pivotal point. _I_ was the one avoiding him after an encounter that had been embarrassing for _me._ I was actually running from him and like the seeker he was, he was giving chase and quickly at that. Merlin, I was doing my best to keep ahead of him and it was a struggle, especially because my foolish emotions had decided to switch on me and he knew it. He was using it to his advantage.

There were moments where he seemed so very different from the Charlie that I was used to that I was left reeling, trying to recover from the encounter. He had sat his N.E.W.T.s this year and had been so very stressed about it that Bill had asked my help to calm his brother down. Part of me had insisted that I run as far as possible even from the idea of it, but the other part of me teased that the old me – the one that wasn't crushing on a _boy_ – would agree to help Charlie in a heartbeat. That had been enough for me to agree.

I fully mentally prepared myself to face Charlie, knowing he'd ask for a kiss to help ease his nerves as he'd fallen into the habit of doing since his first quidditch match. Never once had I agreed, but in a moment of weakness I leaned in close to him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. The action rendered him speechless and I hurried away, cursing myself the entire time.

The news travelled across the school within a matter of hours and I was hiding myself out away in my dorm to avoid having to face everyone. Merlin, this was so _embarrassing._ Not only had I spent years – _years_ – insisting that I'd never return his feelings but I'd been public about it. At one point I had been tempted to go down to the common room only to hear Bill offer to throw his brother a party to celebrate my returning his feelings.

I felt incredulous; I _didn't_ return his feelings! Not outwardly, anyway.

My remaining days at Hogwarts were numbered and I was _not_ going to spend the last few days stuffed in my dorm. That was not how I wanted to end my seven years at Hogwarts.

Steeling myself, I walked down to the common room and pretended that I didn't hear the whispers that followed me. Maybe the common room was a bad idea; what I needed was some fresh air. The whispers continued to grow as I walked towards the portrait, brushing past Charlie who rose to his feet as if to speak to me. Without so much as a glance his way, I walked into the hallway. A second pair of footsteps followed after me and I knew without turning to see, that it was Charlie.

He followed without a word as I walked out of the castle and towards the Black Lake, taking deep lungfuls of fresh air as I went. I took a moment to calm myself before looking back at Charlie who stood against a tree, waiting patiently. Godric, that was him in a nutshell.

Always waiting for me to turn towards him.

"Are you done worrying yourself into a tizzy?" he called out, stepping away from the tree.

"Give me another hour or so – just to be safe," I said with a small smile, finally turning towards him.

"Why not," he said with a laugh, "I'll just wait here. I have years of practicing."

I sighed, reminded of my own stubbornness. "Charlie."

"Sorry, force of habit." He hesitated for a moment before admitting as he walked towards me, "But you know, even the most patient man can reach the end of his tether. But, since you've started to reciprocate, I can wait a little longer."

"How about another two years?" I suggested with a wince, making him halt in his steps.

"Two _years_?" he repeated. "Why two years? You want to wait until I leave Hogwarts? Why?"

"Because you're still a kid?" I suggested, trying to laugh it off.

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "You're talking as if you're _so_ much older than me. You're one confusing woman; who cares about age when you _finally_ like me back."

"First of all, I never said that." I sighed, rubbing my aching temple. "And secondly, you'll understand by the time you leave Hogwarts."

"Your condescension is _not_ endearing, sweetheart."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm being serious here Charlie. If, once you leave Hogwarts you still feel the same then we'll sort something out because how would a relationship work right now? You'll be away at school 9 months of the year, it just wouldn't work." I hesitated to add, "Especially not with me off to Romania."

"You got accepted." His eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Wow."

"So you see the problem then?" He nodded a little reluctantly.

"Ok, two years, I can wait that long," he said quietly as he continued to walk towards me. "But you can't date someone else."

"I won't if you won't," I shot back, eyeing him as he drew closer still, taking my hand the moment he was close enough.

"I haven't so much as glanced at another girl since I turned 10," he pointed out quietly, linking our fingers together.

I glanced cautiously up at him, "I know."

"Mullan?" he asked after a moment's silence. "Can I kiss you?"

"Charlie?" He swallowed nervously. "Some things you don't need to ask permission for."

And then he was grinning widely, pulling me towards him for our first kiss. The first of many shared in private.


	2. Epilogue: 2 Years Later

_2 YEARS LATER_

Arranging time off from our _very_ understaffed reserve was difficult to do. Especially when you were one of the few specialist 'dragon doctors' as the dragonologists liked to call us. But I _had_ managed to get a week off, knowing I'd have to face Mrs Weasleys wrath for 'breaking her sons heart'. Godric, the woman had sent a howler all the way to Romania when I hadn't been able to attend the late birthday party they threw for Charlie when he returned home from Hogwarts for the holiday. And I didn't think she'd appreciate it if I missed her son's graduation celebration either.

Now Charlie, he always forgave me and it took nothing more than a few gestures of affection. His mother, on the other hand, it was a lot harder to get back into her good books. But by managing to get this time off, I had wound up back in hers. Bill found it hysterical that his mother was less forgiving of me now that I was Charlie's _something_ than when I had simply been his best friend.

Despite managing to arrange the time off, I had a bit of a problem with arranging the portkey in time and because the ministry was a right old mess, my portkey had been activated an hour late. By the time I arrived in the garden of the Burrow, Charlie's graduation party was already underway.

Lugging my suitcase behind me, I approached the Burrow, hoping that Mrs Weasley would be in a more forgiving mood. It was hardly my fault; it was because of how inept the Ministry was that I was forced to run later than I had planned! By the time I reached the door, it was open and someone was already waiting for me. I grinned at the welcome face, laughing aloud when Bill wrapped me in a hug that lifted me off the ground.

"Just because you're in another country doesn't mean you can forget to write," he chastised, keeping me off the ground as a petty form of revenge.

"Oh please," I protested, hitting him on his back repeatedly until he lowered me back to the ground. " _You_ could write instead of waiting for me to write first. Merlin knows Irwin seems to find time to write to me."

"She does?" he questioned in surprise, following after me as I walked inside in search of Mrs Weasley. "She didn't tell me that."

"Of course, she didn't," I said with a roll of my eyes. "She writes to complain _about_ you _._ "

"What does she say?" he asked, continuing to trail after me as his mother caught sight of me, grinning and making her way towards me.

Charlie, who had been busy talking to his mother, was startled by her suddenly abandoning him. But, seeing where she was heading, his eyes widened and he was beaming as he crossed the room.

"Now why would I tell you, Bill?" I raised an eyebrow, watching as Charlie easily overtook his mother and headed straight for me. "I promised not to tell."

Before Bill could speak another word in complaint, he let out a reluctant laugh when I was hoisted into another hug, with my feet lifted off the ground _again._ What was with these Weasley boys and their unnecessary displays of strength? Keeping the thought to myself, I wrapped my arms around Charlie's neck I held him close until he let me back onto the ground.

"When did you get here?" he asked, the grin refusing to leave his face as he held me close to him, a hand framing my face.

"Literally minutes ago," I said, unable to remove my smile either.

"Come with me." He took my hand and before I could protest that I needed to talk to his mother, he was dragging me through the Burrow and up to his room.

He kept a deaf ear to my words and the moment we were in the privacy of his room, he shut me up in the best way possible. Even when I tried to draw back from him, trying to catch my breath, his hands framed my face and kept me close to him before he kissed me again. The resistance I had lasted less than a few seconds until I relented and let him do as he pleased. When he drew away from me to press his forehead against mine, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's gotten into you?" I brought a hand up to his hair to fix the mess my hands had made during their exploration. "Are you that happy to have graduated?"

He shook his head, pressing a simple peck to my lips. "That's good and all, but I did it. Two years of waiting. Now, no more."

By the time I understood what he was referring to he, he was ducking down to kiss me again. I dodged it this time, moving out of his arms. He looked at me in surprise, watching as I moved away from him.

I bit my bottom lip hesitantly, "About that –"

"You'd better be fucking joking," he said without a hint of amusement.

"I'm in Romania!" I exclaimed, thinking rationally whilst he narrowed his eyes at me. "Think of the distance; you wouldn't be able to see me as often as you wanted and we'd eventually be unable to deal with it. Can't you tell how it'll end?"

Charlie scoffed, crossing the space between us to take a hold of my arms. He looked as if he wanted to shake some sense into me, but he just stared down at me.

"Would it kill you to stop being so rational for once?" he demanded. "If you like me back then the measly problem of distance doesn't matter at all. Now, I've waited two years so you'd better be honest and tell me that you like me."

"Do you really need to hear me say it?" I couldn't help but whine. "Isn't the answer obvious?"

"Doesn't mean I don't want to hear it."

"Fine," I muttered, scrunching up my nose as I muttered, "I like you."

"But do you _like like_ me?" he teased, laughing when I narrowed my eyes at him. "See how ridiculous this entire situation is?"

"Oh hush." I swatted at his arm, leaning into him when he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Mullan? I've got some news."

I furrowed my eyebrows – there was something in his voice. "What news?" I asked apprehensively.

"You know how I applied to a reserve?" At my nod, he smiled gently, "They accepted me."

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed, hugging him. When I pulled away from him, I asked curiously, "Where is it?"

His smile became less innocent, curving up too much on one side. "Romania."

"Which reserve, Charlie?"

His answering smirk was all I needed.


End file.
